A Walk Home in the Sunset
Participants Nakara Haruno,Hayate Namikaze A Walk Home in the Sunset 11-3-14 Kaiiaki:-As Nakara's chakra within her body began to diminish, she had a harder time controlling the amount of chakra flowing into her forehead. Her body was becoming weak, due to the massive amount of chakra loss in her body. Her body threatened to collapse to the ground below. Swaying slightly as the last of her usable chakra poured into the focal point. Her teeth grit as she capped the seal off, her chakra now at about 10%. The remaining of her life force returning to her core within her chakra system. The seal appeared on her forehead in a scarlet red color, signifying the process was complete for this evening. But it disappeared too fast for her take a glance at what it looked like. "AGH!" Nakara's body collapsed to the ground, with a loud thud upon landing. Her breathing had become ragged, so she just lie there for a few moments. Trying to get her breathing under control. This training never got any easier each day. She should've asked someone to meet her here. Nakara dug her hands into the dirt, trying to force her body up. She needed to get home. It would be dark soon.- Hobaninho:-The training had come to a rugged and sweat filled end and just as Nakara finished up her body began to collapse to the ground out of sheer chakra loss. Her body swayed from side to side before her knees buckled as her body began to fall forwards into the open air. Just as both feet had left the ground, her fall was gently cut short as she landed smoothly onto the comfort of a green flack jacket that seemed like a much better option than the cold, hard ground. Hayate appeared out of nowhere and yet he had come at what looked like the best time possible. The height difference between the two was instantly noticeable, as even with Nakara on his back he seemed to be a much more imposing figure. He gently smiled as Nakara’s arms naturally would fall over his shoulders from the sheer force of her fall.- “Training a little bit too hard are we?” –He asked her in a very calm tone of voice, chuckling a few times under his breath. Hayate had noticeably changed over the last few years, growing from a sensible and yet impulsive genin to a young man with much more stability. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Nakara, still tilting his head to the side like he always did.- /E Kaiiaki:-Nakara opened her aquamarine eyes, slowly, looking at what could have possibly caught her. She was all the way out in a secluded spot after all. Who would be all the way out here? Upon opening, she saw a flash of brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her mind instantly placed a name with those eyes she knew all too well. "H...Hayate? Is that you?" She spoke in a soft and sleepy voice, which now resided in a seductive alto tone. Far from the days younger days when she spoke in her girly high pitched voice. She was a woman now. And she wondered if Hayate acknowledged her as such. Or if he still saw her as the flat chested girl that dragged him to the dango shop every chance she could get. She sighed against his strong body, not caring that she was nuzzling her face into his neck. If anything, she would just blame it on her exhaustion later if he asked about it. "What are you doing here Hayate...." She murmured into the side of his neck. Hobanino:-Hayate looked forward as he slowly reached around and tucked his arms under her thighs to pull her securely from the ground. He stood the both of them up with relative ease as he quickly adjusted his grasp on her, making it more comfortable for the both of them. He grinned gently as he poked his head around to the side to catch a glimpse of her.- “I was just heading home from Ichiraki…I usually take this route.” –He began speaking as he looked forward and up as he gazed at the falling sun which had casted a beautiful variety of reds in the sky. Hayate seemed much more at peace with his impulsiveness, although truth be told they weren’t exactly in a competitive atmosphere at the moment. He turned back to look at Nakara, grinning.- “Your house is on the way to mine, we can walk together…” –Hayate quarked a brow as he had seemed to remind himself that he was carrying at half unconscious Nakara on his back.- “…..Or maybe I will just walk then?” –He chuckled, poking fun at his dullness that tends to come out sometimes. If he had a free hand he’d surely rub the back of his head like he always would in these moments.- “You just rest, it seems like you’ve earned it.” –He said decidingly as he began walking towards the small dirt path that was just off the side of where they where.- /E Kaiiaki: -Nakara grunted at the feel of being lifted up by Hayate's strong arms. He must be really strong to be able to pick up her. She wasn't that small girl from before. She had majorly toned up, and had developed quite well. Her eyes caught his glance, which resulted in a blush for her. "Ichiraki is my favorite cha know?." Her body snuggled into him, feeling comforted by his prescence. Safe with him. Something was different about Hayate. He seemed a far step away from her friend she had known for a long time. What was different about him though? Was it the fact that they were both jonin now? Or was this exhaustion clouding her thoughts?Either way, she was coming to see him in a new light. Something different from their close friendship as children. Nakara grinned back at him, unable to supress his always infectious smiles. "But I am kinda tired, I hate to admit." She laughed lightheartedly. Her arms wrapped around the front of his neck. Her face nuzzling into his hair. Showing him that she was in for the long haul. "I must be crazy attempting this Seal Jutsu. And I must be a sight right now. But thank you for this, Hayate..." Her eyelids fluttered, wanting to close. But not wanting to show any more weakness in his eyes.- Hobaninho:-Hayate grinned cheekily when Nakara admitted Ichiraki was her favorite as he continued to walk down the small path, occasionally having a leaf or two graze against a few of his strands of hair. It was getting a bit nippy out now as the sun continued it’s descent from being perched in the sky for hours now. It may have been the added on weight, but Hayate seemed to be walking in a slow fashion. It didn’t seem like he was eager to get anywhere as he was usually found sprinting across buildings when trying to get somewhere when he was younger. At that young age, Hayate showed only a few signs of being a true Namikaze, despite his exceptional speed. His clan was known for their jolly spirit and mellow attitude. These were things he had picked up more often in the last few months, especially around his latest promotion date. He looked forward as he eyed out the ending of the path and the beginning of the more rugged and wider path that snaked through the larger buildings of Konoha. They would be out of the woods in a matter of seconds.- “Crazys never stopped ya before Nakara, I don’t think it will this time either. That’s your Ninja Way, ‘aint it?” –Hayate claimed in a very confident and reassuring manner. The Haruno clan was a unique bunch indeed and Nakara probably took the cake on that one. As they came out of the tree line, Hayate took his first step out from the woods and felt at ease. His body posture becoming much more at home and although still holding on to Nakara, his grip felt…softer.- /E Kaiiaki: -Nakara shivered against the cold wind blowing past her. Her body was naturally cold, so she didn't do so well in cold weather without using her fire chakra to keep her warm. She would really have to find a new outfit to wear during the winter, or else she would freeze to death. But at least, Hayate's body underneath hers gave off a radiating heat. Almost like he was a blanket. She couldn't stop smiliing when they were like this. She had no idea how close they were to her home, because she wasn't really paying attention to that aspect. "You better believe it!" She said with a sudden burst of energy, but then slightly faltered, a grunt leaving her full lips. "I can't afford to ever slack off on training...people need my help. And if I get this seal...I'll be able to heal even more people, and myself, if disaster occurs. And also to protect you, cha know?" She giggled, her mind beginning to daydream off into thoughts of being the one to rescue Hayate one day. She dared to stroke her fingers through his longer than normal hair gently. Mesmerized by the look of it. She sort of wished she could feel it as well, but couldn't through her black medical gloves she hardly ever took off. - Hobaninho:-Hayate snickered as Nakara came to life and burst out with the dreams she had been spouting since the day he had met her. Some things never change. However, she was just about as quick to lose that energy as she did gain it, as she swiftly fell back to resting herself against Hayate. He gave her a warming smile but unfortunately because of their position it was easily hidden under his brown locks which tended to just slightly bounce from side to side as they continued to walk.- “Seems like you’ll always have my back huh?” –He quarked teasingly as he poked fun at how she was still slung over his shoulders like a tired puppy. He continued to walk through the streets as it was dark enough for the street lights to start coming on. A few passerbys glanced over at the two shinobi where most of them turned away with a smile; the two ninja’s laughing and upbeat atmosphere seemed to rub off on more than eachother. Although walking for a few minutes Hayate showed no signs of wear as his back remained sterdy and well built and his arms hadn’t moved an inch since they last adjusted when he initially plopped her on his back. The cold didn’t even seem to bother Hayate either. He was fully clothed and always had a strange quark about him where he always seemed to have a warm body temperature; strange how that seemed to resemble his own personality.- Kaiiaki:-Nakara burst out in laughter, as if he had just asked her a no brainer question. Her head popped up, close to his face so she could see his expression. And since his hair hid most of his chisled features. "Of course I'll always have your back. I always have, since we were young." Again her usually high energy left her, and her head dropped, her eyelashes skimming by his left cheek before her head landed against his collarbone. "I-I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get so close." Nakara blushed, the majority of her face turning a pale magenta, almost matching the color of her hair. This was strange. Not like the feeling when they were kids. When they were little, being close to each other meant absolutely nothing. But now it brought about a warm feeling in her. Was this her imagination? She noticed that some passerbys were noting the exchanges between the two. And that made her blush even more. She was kind of glad her face was buried into his collarbone, that way he couldn't see how extremely red her face was. Almost like a tomato at this point. - Hobaninho: -Hayate laughed when Nakara laughed, their two voices mixed into unison before she again plummeted her head back down to his shoulder. He continued to smile and walk and suddenly quarked a brow when Nakra began to apologize for ‘getting too close.’- “Huh?” –He muttered under his breath as his eyes swerved to his right side to see a seemingly beaten down Nakara pushing her face into his shoulder which seemed to be a success as he couldn’t even see the majority of her face but it did seem paler than usual, something that made Hayate even more confused.- “You’re weird sometimes ya know, Nakara?” –He chuckled again teasinglyh as he turned his head back facing straight forward as he slowly readjusted her position on his back, causing her to bobble up and down slightly. Nakara had her quarky moments but unknowingly, so did Hayate. What could have been a strange and maybe even awkward moment; Hayate just seemed like his old self with his consistently upbeat smile plastered onto his face. Awkwardness didn’t really make any sense to the young Jounin.- “But…I kinda like how you’re weird.” –Hayate admitted before turning his head to the right side just enough for her to catch his quick wink that he delivered before swinging his head back and going about his usually oblivious self.- Kaiiaki:-Nakara continued to slump against Hayate, seemingly growing more tired each minute. She stayed quiet when he called her weird. Because, she knew she was. And somehow his opinion mattered a lot to her. Almost as much as what her clan and father thought about her. But as she caught on to that he was only joking, she managed a smile and a weak laugh to that. This was no good, she would fall asleep on him at this rate. "I like how you're wierd too... Hayate..." Her eyes meeting his, just in time to catch his wink that he followed up his words with. "I'd like it if we..." In midsentence she collapsed. Her strength now totally depleted and given in to exhaustion. She was surprised she had stayed awake this long. It was no doubt, that just his prescence made her stronger. Strong enough to not fall asleep on him at first, in the least.- Hobaninho: -Hayate continued to walk down the street as he consistently nodded his head to several of the people passing by, presumedly knowing all of those people. He had a knack for getting to know everyone around him, and people tended to respect him for his interest in everyone. His eyebrows raised as he heard Nakara compliment his own weirdness as it seemed to come as a quiet surprise to him.- “Hmm..” –He mumbled as he pondered the thought of him actually being weird; the actual idea of that had never actually hit him. He was hardly one to be self critical of himself. He nodded and if he could, he would have shrugged it off most likely agreeing with her. Hearing Nakara speak up again he tipped his head to the side to get a better ear shot before the voice abruptly came to a halt. He felt a heavy thud hit his back as he turned around to see her totally passed out on his back, still with her hands around him. He smiled again, this time much more soft than usual. When he turned back forwards he eyed out Nakara’s house and quickly marked the open window to what would hopefully be her bedroom. He walked for a little until he finally reached her house. Slowly unhooking Nakara’s arms from around her, his arms pressed underneath her and carefully moved her infront of him as he carried her. Glancing up to the window he leaned down and sprung up from the ground and quickly found himself inside her bedroom. It was neat and well kept and certainly seemed like a room of a sixteen year old girl. Walking over to the side of the bed he slowly lowered the unconscious Haruno onto her bed. He stood up and smiled before grabbing hold of the window frame and disspearing into the night.-